I love to hate you
by WhysomanyZs
Summary: "Baby, did you see the new gym at the end of the street? Let's join?" "Why? Do you think I'm fat?" "No, I j-" "Oh My God! You think I'm fat!" And that's how they love. A serie of connected on shots. M fot future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Baby, what do you think about Quinn?" Santana asked Rachel as she caressed the divas soft locks. They were cuddled up in bed after an eventful day. Rachel's head was resting on Santana's chest.

" What about her?" Rachel asked back trying to look at Santana.

" I was thinkin-"

"Why are you thinking about her after we just had sex?" Rachel managed to get herself out off Santana's grasp and was looking up at her waiting for an answer.

"I wasn-"

"Oh my God, were you thinking about her while we were _having _sex?" The diva asked alarmed sitting up next to Santana.

"What? Baby, no!" Santana's answer was automatic as she also sat up leaning against the headboard.

"And why would you bring her out of nowhere, Santana?" She stood up walking around, looking for her clothes.

"I just think she's perfec-"

"Don't finish this sentence if you would still like to call me your girlfriend, Santana Lopez!"

"Now you are being unreasonable, you don't even let me fin-"

Santana tried but, was again, cut off by Rachel's rant. "Did you just call me crazy?" Rachel was now furious.

"No, I said unreasonable." Santana tried to ease her girlfriend's crazy logic.

"Which is just a nice word to say one lacks common sense." Rachel fired back.

Santana looked at Rachel as if she had grown three heads. "You know what? We'll talk later."

"Santana Lopez, come back here, I am not finished yet."

"I will gladly talk to you when you are back to your normal self." Rachel just gaped at her. "And in case you're wondering, _this _was me calling you crazy." Rachel heard the door slam and plopped down on the bed. _Ok, maybe I overreacted. _She thought.

She took her cellphone that was in the nightstand to send Santana a message.

-x-

Twenty minutes later, Rachel heard the door open and shut. She went to the living room to find her girlfriend on the sofa, flipping channels on the tv. Rachel took the control out of Santana's hands and straddled her.

"I am sorry." Rachel said and pouted cupping Santana's cheek and lightly kissing her lips.

"You're so lucky I love you." Santana said returning the kiss.

"This I am." Rachel beamed. They stayed in a comfortable silence, until Rachel broke it. "What were you going to say about Quinn earlier?" She asked timidly.

"I was just thinking we could introduce her to Hannah, they are very alike and maybe will hit it off."

"And why were you thinking about your boss' sex life while we were cuddling?" Rachel asked and Santana rolled her eyes. _Not again. _She thought.

"Random thoughts, baby, I was thinking about my new case and one thing led to another." Santana sighed.

Rachel eyed her but decided to let it go. "But Quinn is not even gay." She stated sadly.

"Well…" Santana started "I have to disagree with that." She smirked and regretted right away, when she saw the look on Rachel's eyes.

_Here we go again._

_-x-_

**A/N - So? What do you think? I had this crazy idea of doing a series of connected one shots of Pezberry daily arguments. I really do think that if those two got together, they'd have small fights on a daily basis but always come back to each other.**

**If, there's interest, I will most definitely continue. I hope there is. =D**


	2. Quinn

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

_**This starts right after the last one ended…**_

_**-x-**_

Santana watched amusedly as Rachel stood up and stormed to their room. She followed her girlfriend only to have the door shut on her face. Not daring to open it, she chose to knock instead. "Baby, can I come in?" She smiled when the door open only to have a pillow and a blanket thrown at her and the door shut again. Santana groaned. "Baby, come on, it was like, a million years ago." She pleaded.

Rachel opened the door, glaring at her girlfriend. "What was a million years ago, Santana?"

Santana gave her a puzzled look. "Me and Quinn sleeping together?" She answered but it came out as a question.

Rachel's eyes bugged out. "You _slept _with her? With _Quinn?" _

Santana fidgeted nervously, not sure what to say. Rachel's mind was tricky. She decided to go to the living room.

"Answer!" Rachel demanded.

"Yes, I did. I thought you had figured that out, why were you mad in the first place?" Santana threw the pillow and blanket on the sofa.

"Oh My God, you had sex with Quinn Fabray."

"Why are you mad at the fact I had sex with Quinn Fabray before I was even thinking about have something with you?" Santana eyed suspiciously?

"That's not the point."

"Yes, it is. Have you ever wanted to sleep with her?"

"Well, yes bu-"

"Oh my God, you still think about it!" Santana stated shocked.

"What? No!"

"Yes, you do. I've slept with hundreds of people after Quinn and before you so why th-"

"_hundreds _of people?"

"I was just generally speaking. Stop trying to turn things in your favor."

"You turned things in your favor. I was mad at you first!" Rachel retorted.

"You were mad for no reason! I, for one, have a reason to be mad. You're my girlfriend and you want to sleep with Quinn, who is my bestfriend."

"I do _not _want to sleep with Quinn, for God's sake."

"You said you did."

"No, I didn't."

"But you were going to."

"If you had let me finish my train of though-"

"It's annoying isn't it?" Santana interrupted.

"What is annoying?"

"When someone doesn't let you finish a sentence." She smirked. Rachel glared.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, if you had let me finish my train of thought, you would know that, yes, I had thoughts about dating Quinn in _high school _but, ever since I have started to have strong feelings for you, I never thought about anyone else on that way." Rachel finished smiling. Proud of herself.

"You wanted to _date _Quinn?"

"Well, I did have a crush on her."

"You had a _crush _on her?"

"Will you stop repeating everything I say. It's infuriating."

"You think this is infuriating? Try to find out that your girlfriend has a crush on your best friend!" Santana was exasperated..

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I do not _have _a crush on her. I _had _a small, tiny, insignificant infatuation with her on good part of my high school years as I had for Finn."

"..."

"_You _on the other hand, _had sex _with her and I am not freaking out about that."

"If you don't mind the fact that I had sex with her, why were you mad in the first place?"

"I don't even remember at this point." Rachel said dismissively.

Santana was dumbfounded. "You don't even remember? This whole argument was for nothing?" She took the pillow and blanket and threw them at Rachel, making her way back to the bedroom.

"I wasn't for nothing. I would never know you and Quinn had had sex if it wasn't for it."

"I would have told you eventually."

"When? On our wedding day?"

"Does it make a difference? Would you call the wedding off for that?"

"No."

"So why are we still arguing?"

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

"I love make up sex." Santana was trying to regain her breath. Rachel was hovering over her, peppering her face with kisses.

"Maybe that's why you pick on me so much."

"Me?" Santana rolled them over and smiled at Rachel who nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

_**So? Comments? Thoughts? Please, let me know what you think. **_

_**Your feedback is really important, it's a different concept and I need to know if it's alright.**_

_**I will try to make chapters longer but it's kinda hard, since it's only dialogues with small discussions.**_

_**Thanks for reading! =)**_

_**Oh, also. My first language isn't English so, mistakes are all on me. **_

_**And I'd appreciate a beta reader, if anyone is interested. I think it'd be good to give a new perspective and use different words and include new ideas and, well, good in general. **_


	3. Gym

**_Kudos to LiveYoungDieFast for correcting my mistakes and giving some of her awesomeness._**

* * *

"Baby, did you see the new gym at the end of the street?" Rachel asked Santana who was sat at the table, reading something on her computer.

"Mhhmm" Santana answered distractedly.

"It's really big, it's climatized and there is yoga, spinning, jumping…"

"Cool."

"Let's join" Rachel suggested.

This perked up Santana's attention. Rachel never really liked gyms, she was more about nature and outdoor activities like hiking, rappelling and whatnot.

"You've never liked gyms, why do you want to join one now?" Santana asked turning around to look at her girlfriend.

"I just thought we could go together."

"Why? Do you think I'm fat?"

"No, I j-"

"Oh My God! You think I'm fat!"

"I think no such thing, Santana. Even if you were, it doesn't matter to me."

"If it doesn't matter to you, then why do you want me to go to gym?" Santana asked.

"Because I want to join and I don't want to go alone."

"Since when are you shy?"

"It is not about being shy. It's about having someone there with me, to help me pass the time and to help with the exercises. I do not like gyms as you know but ever since we moved here, I have been feeling lazy without my morning walks in the park." Rachel explained.

"It's been a year since we moved and you've never complained before."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, I have been busy during said year with my morning rehearsals. Since they are not needed anymore, I thought about getting back into my exercise routine - and as you may have observed - there is no park nearby our building. So, after talking to Finn-"

"Wait!" Santana interrupted.

"Since when do you keep in touch with your ex-boyfriend?"

"I do not keep in touch with him. I ran into him a week ago."

"What's he doing here?"

"He moved here last month."

"WHAT?"

"He moved here last month" Rachel repeated.

"He moved here? Why? Did he give up on the New Losers?"

"Yes, he moved here and no, he did not give up on the _New Directions_ per say. He just wants to change career paths. He wants to join the police academy." Rachel smiled softly.

"There are 49 other states for him to follow a new career path in" Santana pointed out.

"But only one where his brother is."

"And you" Santana added.

Rachel just rolled her eyes at her.

"I can already see him being outrun by the bad guys especially since he runs like he's carrying a sack of potatoes" Santana snorted causing Rachel to glare at her. "What? I am just being realistic."

"You are being mean as usual and I do not condone that."

"What do you mean by "as usual"?" Santana asked.

"I mean that you are extremely rude with Finn since forever and I don't know why. He never did anything to you."

"Yes, he did. He dated you."

"Oh, come on. You didn't even like me back then" Rachel frowned.

"Says who?"

"You did. You used to say it all the time."

"That's because I didn't want to deal with my feelings."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked.

"Yes I am."

"You've loved me since high school?"

"Well, I wouldn't say love but I've always had a thing for your delicious long legs and those skirts. Oh my God Rachel, just thinking about them is working me up." Santana purred, approaching her girlfriend and capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"That's why I need to go to gym, to keep my legs in shape" Rachel commented after the kiss causing Santana to roll her eyes.

"Finn's working there, he can even get us a discount."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Rachel beamed.

"Fine, I will go with you but not to that gym. Find another one!"

"There isn't another one!" Rachel protested.

"This is New York Rachel, of course there's another one."

"What's the problem with this one?"

"Your ex-boyfriend who still wants to get into your pants is there. That's the problem."

"He doesn't want to get into my pants, Santana. I thought you were over that."

"You are not going to a gym where Frankenteen Hudson will be drooling all over you."

"He won't."

"He will. I will. Everybody will" Santana said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"Have you seen yourself wearing yoga pants?"

"Have you seen yourself wearing yoga pants?" Rachel fired back.

"I know right? We are so hot together." Santana kissed Rachel again.

"So, are we going?"

"Yes! Like hell I'll let you alone in a gym with Finn Hudson."

"You are unbelievable."

"I'm just really protective of your legs." Santana said.

She kissed Rachel while grabbing her by the back of her legs to wrap them around her waist and carried her to the bedroom.

"Only my legs?" Rachel pouted.

"Nope, your whole body."

"Good to know that I'm only a hot body to you."

Santana put Rachel on the bed and hovered over her and smiled sweetly.

"I'm not denying that you're a hot piece of ass." Rachel cringed at Santana's choice of words.

"But you are so much more than that."

"Am I?" Rachel asked bashfully.

Santana nodded and pecked her lips.

"And you always will be."

* * *

**_A/N - So? Suggestions? Critics? Hated it? Liked it? Lemme know._**

**_These initial chapters were all about jealousy, the next ones will be a little bit different. There'll be no third part involved (maybe a little, but definetely won't revolve around it.) I'm taking suggestions, so, if you have any, hit me._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


End file.
